


T's and C's

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent to Actual Consent, Mild Blood, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sounding, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Faraday won a chance to use some amazing new VR, but he probably should have read the Terms and Conditions before agreeing to anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/gifts).



> What is friendship if not writing weird porn for someone on their birthday?
> 
> There's a LOT of shit in this so like... read at your own risk I guess???

“So, what exactly did I win?” Faraday asked curiously as he was led into the incredibly white and pristine facility owned by the man he was walking with, Bartholomew Bogue of Bogue Technology, Bogue looked at him and offered a slight smile,

“The chance of a lifetime,” he said, voice a low rumble that piqued Faraday’s interest more than he’d like to admit, “the next generation of virtual reality technology,” he ‘ooh’ed at that, he fucking loved gaming, his KD ratio was _amazing_ at this point, he got literal hate mail over it. “Full haptic immersion, you’ll be able to see, touch, hear, taste, literally anything you want,”

“What about pain? I don’t wanna get shot,”

“It’ll be mild, enough to make you work harder _not_ to get hurt,” he explained as they walked further into the building, passing through security terminals and things that seemed to scan Faraday’s entire body for something or other. “You will have to sign a few forms,”

“T’s and C’s? Awesome,” he wasn’t going to read them, he was all for this, being one of the first people to experience _true_ virtual reality, it was gonna be _awesome_ , he couldn’t wait, he wondered idly if he could suggest they try to make some pornographic games, but decided to keep that thought to himself.

“Just the usual, you can’t sue us if you leave feeling a little sore,” Bogue dismissed the same way Faraday did, though the way he’d said _a little sore_ had seemed odd, Faraday shrugged,

“Show me the papers and show me the tech!” he said eagerly,

“There’s also a medical,” Bogue pointed out, bringing something up on the pad he had tucked under his arms, handing the pad over to Faraday.

“Should I turn my head and cough?” he asked, looking at the page, it was about 100 pages of terms and conditions with a little ‘I agree’ check box and signature space below that window,

“At some point, possibly,” Bogue chuckled and Faraday grinned. He gave the legal jargon a cursory glance, pretended to read it, scrolled down past something about immersive scenarios and focussed on words he didn’t understand like _indenturing_ and _cephalopodan_ , stopping briefly on non-disclosure and figuring that was par for the course, he checked the box and added his John Hancock with his finger, handing the pad back.

They stopped outside a door and Bogue knocked, a nurse opened it and looked Faraday up and down, she was pretty cute, redhead, nice tits, but her expression was mostly impassive, eyes a little judgey, he responded to her silent judgement by nodding appreciatively at where her top pushed her chest out. She gave him a withering look before gesturing him inside,

“I’ll see you on the other side Mr Faraday,” Bogue smiled, his expression was actually a little bit creepy, but Faraday figured that must be a rich guy thing, most rich guys wigged him out, too much money and not enough exposure to normal people.

“I’m Dr Cullen,” So she was a doctor, not a nurse, whoops, “I’m going to be making sure you’re… _physically able_ to withstand the system,” she said, she didn’t seem happy about her job but he followed her into the room and hopped up onto the bed there,

“I’m physically able to do a lot of things,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she looked over at him,

“Well in that case we’ll start by seeing if you know how to take off your clothes,” she drawled blandly, shaking her head as she went to pull a few things up on another data pad.

“That I can do,” Faraday beamed, unzipping his hoody and pulling it off, then his t-shirt, his jeans and boots went after, he didn’t wear underwear, he was a big guy, liked hanging free where it counted, liked the ladies to see it along his inner thigh. He grinned as he sat back on the bed, legs spread to show off what he had to her, though she didn’t seem particularly impressed when she turned around. She had a gun-like thing in her hand now,

“Just a blood test, don’t panic,” she said as she approached and stuck his arm with it, a sharp jab and it was over, leaving a little circle with a pinprick in the middle on his arm,

“Ow…” he grumbled, rubbing it, she put the gun down and looked at the pad, glancing up at Faraday occasionally as she noted things down that he couldn’t see. He sat up a little straighter when he noticed her looking at his dick, “Like what you see?”

“I’m married,” she said dismissively,

“Doesn’t mean you can’t look, it gets bigger if you touch it,” he winked,

“I’m a doctor, and a mother, I know what it does,” she said dryly, a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth this time,

“Ah damn, well you’re one hell of a MILF, Dr Cullen,” he grinned, soon growing a little bored as she ignored his comment and proceeded to do multiple tests on him, including the earlier mentioned turn and cough.

“Well you seem to be in reasonable health,”

“Reasonable? My body is a temple!” he protested,

“It is, a temple to the god of dying livers,” she stated, “You drink too much,” she elaborated and he scoffed,

“Will it affect the game?” he asked, he really wanted to do this,

“It might affect your tolerance…” she shrugged, “Responsiveness to certain stimuli, but I’m doubtful,” but that was all she got out when Bogue came in through a different door to the one Faraday had entered,

“Are we done?” he asked, Faraday quickly covering his tackle up and looking embarrassed,

“We are, you can get dressed now Mr Faraday,” Dr Cullen said, and Faraday hopped down and pulled his clothes on,

“She really puts a guy through the ringer,” he said to Bogue, “cold hands too,”

“They match my personality,” Dr Cullen stated with a sarcastic smile, tapping the data pad a few times, “He’s clear for everything,” she said, Faraday missed the spark in Bogue’s eyes at that statement, too busy trying to un knot one of his shoes.

“Fantastic,” Bogue purred, “Mr Faraday, Dr Cullen is offering you something to ensure you’re alert and receptive to the system,” he said and Faraday looked to see her offering him a cup of dark pink liquid, he figured what the hell, taking it and downing it like a shot, it tasted like one, bitter and burning and after a slight belch he found himself feeling a little queasy, looking over to Bogue to complain, feeling hands on his arms, “Perfect…” Bogue whispered, “you are _perfect_ ,” He frowned at that before slumping against the strange man as his world went black.

 

He awoke curled up on a cold floor, naked and shivering, confusion fogging his mind as he slowly sat up and looked around, he was in a cube, the walls were transparent and he could see people in lab coats flitting around, then directly ahead of him was Bogue, a dark contrast to everyone else in his sharp black suit.

“Mr Faraday, welcome back,”

“What’d you do to me?” he asked, trying to stand but his limbs felt _so heavy_ , he looked down at himself, saw how naked he was, “The fuck?” he asked, noticing something warm starting to pool around him, pale blue and translucent, thicker than water but not thick enough for him to not be able to move. The strange liquid was pouring into the cube, the walls seemed to hum with a peculiar energy and most of the lab coats disappeared as the walls became opaque, aside from the one where Bogue sat in a high-backed leather chair, comfortable and cocky,

“Just relax, this is normal,” he assured, “you’ll be able to breathe, don’t worry, the liquid is going to suspend you, provide you everything you need to thrive, allow you to feel _everything_ ,” he explained, “you’re being deeply immersed into virtual reality, deeper than anyone has ever been,” he confessed, and Faraday started to panic, rising to his feet as the liquid grew higher and higher, but he only had a foot of space above his head, it would fill up soon given it was already submerging him from the nipples down. He could feel the gel, it was strange, like his nerves were firing off one by one, connecting with this strange liquid and warming him to the core; he lifted his head as it rose up his neck, trying to wade in the liquid as his body grew lighter and the air grew thinner above him. He managed for a few moments, managing to gasp out a “what the fuck kind of game is this?” before the liquid pooled into his mouth and he thought he was about to start dying.

He didn’t.

He could _breathe_ , he could see, he could _taste_ it, but all it tasted of was _air_ , crisp clean air, it was strange,

“Don’t tell me you didn’t _read_ the forms you signed before agreeing to the terms and conditions,” Bogue gasped in mock shock, he knew full well that Faraday had glossed over everything, “It was all in there,” there was something cruel in his tone, and Faraday started to realise that maybe he’d made a mistake answering that e-mail. The liquid seemed to be all over him now, inside his ears, nostrils, mouth, he even thought he could feel the odd warmth in his _anus_ , that was weird, tingling as his nerves fed to and off of the weird substance he was now fully submerged in, floating in wait for _something_ to happen. “Have fun Mr Faraday, I know I will,” Bogue chuckled darkly, nodding to someone off to his side, remaining in Faraday’s line of sight a little longer as the rest of the world seemed to shift and warp around him, something pushing his arms up but he couldn’t see it yet.

Bogue faded from view and he was left staring at a wall, white and panelled like the building he’d just been walked through, was this virtual reality? The same thing that was out there? Yawn.

He realised he was clinging to a bridge, the lower half of his body submerged in icy water that made his balls hurt even in the wetsuit he was wearing, _great_. He tried to pull himself out but his arms felt weak, like he’d been holding onto this for hours, and maybe he had, he couldn’t really remember how long he’d been here, hadn’t he been in a cube? No that didn’t seem right…

He stretched out his flippered toes, trying to find the bottom of the pool he was in, but to no avail, not even when he slipped his arm on the bridge, holding onto it with his fingertips as he pushed his head into the cold, inky black water and reached down as far as he feet would go. He emerged and amid the splash of his breaching he heard something bigger splash, water sloshing icy against the back of his head, rocking him into the bridge, “Uh…” he let out, glancing over his shoulder, he couldn’t see a damned thing and the water had stilled aside from the ripples _he_ made, “Hello?” he called out, “Can someone help me up? I’m stuck,” he called, looking around the top half of the room, there were doors at either end of the bridge but they were closed, and there seemed to be a camera blinking at him in the far corner of the room. He tried to wave at it, splashing a little, “C’mon guys help me out, it’s fucking freezing,” he whined, he didn’t even know if the guys would be there, he didn’t know what time it was, who would be working, who would think it was fucking hilarious to let him wallow in one of the exhibits for a few hours. He couldn’t even remember what he’d been _doing_ in there, some kind of repairs, they needed it ready for whatever was gonna be in it, what _was_ gonna be in it? Shit his head was so fucking fuzzy, he was _so cold_. Surely there was a ladder out of this fucking thing, or was someone supposed to be here to haul him out? He didn’t know, but he had to look, slowly dragging himself along the edge of the bridge, thankful for the water and the way it made the submerged half of his body light enough to move in his weakened state.

 

His foot flapped uselessly against what he figured must’ve been a rung of a ladder he couldn’t see when he got closer to the door, slipping when he tried again, frowning when whatever it was _moved_ , he spun around, making the mistake of releasing the bridge and submerging himself in the water up to his neck. He treaded the water, gasping for breath as his body grew sluggish and the cold wrapped around him like claws, then something oddly warm touched his ankle and he tried to peer down through the inky water, he could see _something_ , a line of colour, thin and neon but blurry, it was either very thin or a long way away. It slipped away and he began to tread water a little harder, trying to remind himself not to, that if he expended too much energy he would end up drowning here,

“Guys!” he shouted, warmth seemed to surround him and he was starting to worry that he’d just pissed himself, but it was in motion, swirling and curling and he couldn’t see it except for those thin lines of colour in the black water. “GUYS!” he shouted again, feeling something wrap around his ankle and pull him under the water, he flailed and tried to breach the surface again, lungs burning from the sudden exhale and shock of being pulled under. He tried to peer through the water, squinting as he struggled and kicked at _something_ , god what the _fuck_ was in this tank and why the hell hadn’t anyone checked to see if it was empty before letting it back in? He managed to break free at the loss of one flipper and paddled to the surface, gasping and wheezing and so, _so cold_ as he sucked air in desperately and made for the bridge again. He wasn’t a strong enough swimmer at that moment, managing to get a few feet closer because Jesus it had dragged him _far_ , but then multiple coils of warmth caught him, twisting around his biceps, thighs, and his midriff, not pulling him under the water this time.

It was almost comforting, the warmth that seeped off this creature, and as it’s dome-like head breached the surface of the water he realised it was some kind of octopus-like creature, large eyes regarding him curiously as far too many tentacles started to investigate him. He felt tiny suckers on his cheek as a small black tentacle touched his skin, though he realised that as the ones around his body and limbs shifted they were pricking him with something, like little teeth surrounding each and every sucker.

“Shit,” he hissed, trying to draw himself away from the curious tentacle on his face, especially when it curiously poked inside his nostril, “Fucking quit i—mmph”, the tentacle had taken his exclamation as an invite, shoving into his mouth and cutting off his words. He could feel it curling down his throat, some heavy, heady secretion started to coat his throat and tongue; he felt his tongue vibrate and heard a soft moan leave him as the sweet, musky liquid set off all his taste buds, god it was delicious, what the _fuck_ was this thing feeding him? He let out a soft sigh of dismay as the warm thick tentacles loosened around his body and the cold water seeped into his skin, _skin_? He tried to look down past the pulsing limb in his mouth, catching glimpses of his own skin through slices in his wetsuit, “mmph?” he let out, feeling the thing in his throat spasm and shoot more of that sweet, heavenly slick down his throat, spurting against his tongue as it retreated from his mouth, he found himself sucking the sticky little appendage as its last few inches slipped out of him, “Hey no,” he murmured, licking his lips and shivering as he was released entirely, “What the fuck man,” he sighed, god the cold _hurt_ , why had the thing let him go? Fucking _tease_. As he treaded water, he started to feel warmer on his own, licking his lips habitually as his tongue felt heavy and sticky with goo he just couldn’t swallow all of, no matter how hard he tried. He looked around for the creature, it had sunk completely and left him alone for five, maybe ten minutes, letting him stew in whatever the hell it was he felt, “Man… I gotta get out…” he mumbled and made to swim for the edge again, feeling something slide between his legs and wrap around his upper thigh, so high up that part of the warm limb rubbed against his cock through his wetsuit as it slid around his leg, coiling down and baring more and more flesh as tiny razor edged suckers kissed over his skin. He let out a moan and stopped moving, allowing more of the tentacles to coil around his limbs and body, peeling the wetsuit off of him like a second skin, leaving him naked and oddly warm in the water that _steamed_ in its frigidity.

 

The limbs left him again and he just stayed there, floating near the bridge, legs kicking lazily and allowing the strange warmth to seep through him, a tingle of pleasure humming down his spine, through his balls, and rousing his cock. “mmm…” he hummed, the sweetness was leaving his mouth now and he was saddened by that, but as his cock filled and stood upright, he felt the heat of the odd creature eke into his space again, pressing it’s bulk against his back and wrapping meaty tendrils around him, some thick, some thin, all nibbling at his skin with tiny teethed suckers, sucking little red marks into his flesh as two thin tentacles, maybe an inch and a half in diameter, curled up against his chest as he lifted partly out of the water, their tips seeking and prodding, poking at his nipples a few times before the tips flared open and thin tongues whirled out of them, coiling around the bases of his nipples as the tentacles latched on and began a rhythmic massaging of the sensitive little nubs. “oh shit…” he gasped, feeling his hips jerk instinctively, “god that feels good…” he murmured, smiling when he felt suckers on his cheek again, turning his head and sucking the sticky tip into his mouth, moaning around it as it squirmed before giving him what he wanted, oozing against his tongue. He hummed his appreciation and felt like his entire body was covered in this creature, except for his cock, balls, and ass, though he could feel the thin webby spread of the animal against the small of his back, where it’s limbs parted to embrace him as its buoyant mass kept them afloat. This was _nice_ , like really nice, he wondered idly if it had a vagina, cause he would fuck the hell out of it if it did, he thought it’d like that, was it even a girl? The tentacle in his mouth seemed more dick-ish than anything, maybe it was both, shit that’d be hot, a hermaphroditic however-many-opus, slurping at his dick with its cunt whilst sticking one of those fat limbs up his asshole. He felt his cheeks burn at the thought, where the hell had _that_ come from? Well it didn’t have tits, he couldn’t feel any, so he supposed he’d just have to like its dicks or arms or whatever the fuck was curling around the base of his cock, squeezing and suckering almost hard enough to be painful. “Mmmph,” he let out around the limb in his mouth, slurping more of that amazing cum up, was it cum? He didn’t know, he didn’t care, but he wanted it inside him, so he swallowed it down and let the tentacle slip from his mouth, “You got a cunt babe?” he asked, _babe_ , ha, he called a sea creature _babe_ , cute. He didn’t know if it could understand him, but the tentacle around his cock slid free and he felt his body being dragged back down under the water. “Wait I can’t br—“ he was cut off as water flooded his lungs, panicking briefly before, hang on, was he _breathing_? What had it done to him? He could see those thin stripes of colour under the water, moving and swirling, ridges along the broad black limbs of the creature, neon due to how deeply it usually resided under water he supposed, the water seemed to be becoming clearer to him though and he could see as another of those tentacles splayed its tip open into a star, bigger than the ones suckling and nipping at his nipples, maybe big enough to… he nodded at it, he was sure it didn’t see, “put it on,” he tried to say, it came out burbled but the tentacle wriggled down his body and engulfed his cock, sucking it in down to the root, that thin tongue-like appendage within the strange maw vibrating against his cock _so fucking deliciously_ , he had to buck against it, trying to fuck it even as a thicker limb started to edge down his back.

He wanted that thing back in his mouth, chomping playfully at the water until it offered a thicker limb, he wondered if this one would taste different and opened his mouth wide, letting it run against his teeth and tongue curiously before sealing his lips around it. This one had little blade-like spikes rimming its suckers, his mouth started to taste coppery but the pain wasn’t so bad as it massaged his tongue, some kind of different fluid weeping into him as he sucked greedily at the limb, the skin of it was salty and slick, but when he pushed his tongue against those little bladed sucker pads he could feel it shudder, and it tasted overwhelmingly sweet when it mixed with the blood coming from his breaking taste buds. It was a pleasant distraction but not distracting _enough_ when the thick _thing_ that had slid down his back from the bulk of the beast curled stickily across his ass crack, coating it in more of that goo. “Hm?” he hummed, turning his head with the thing in his mouth, it continued to squirt against his tongue as he sucked it, and he made eye contact with the creature as two tentacles around his legs eased them apart and smaller ones began to dote on his balls, distracting him once more.

 

Faraday shuddered at the feeling of writhing limbs against his balls, the rhythmic sucking on his nipples and cock, so good and so _hot_ he could almost come right then, but something was stopping him, an odd sensation in his prick that he couldn’t really explain. He felt… _blocked_ somehow, like something was stoppering his cock, then it _moved_ and he winced, something slender he assumed but it felt _huge_ , stretching his piss hole as it slithered in so deep it didn’t seem right, god he could feel it licking around inside his testicles, could feel the odd pressure of the thing inside him rubbing against the tentacles _outside_ him. Then one of the tentacles left his balls, suckering little kisses along the sensitive flesh behind them before squirting hot liquid against his asshole and wriggling into him, he let out a high pitched moan around the tentacle in his mouth, confused and not entirely ready for this, he bit it, it retreated, “Hey stop,” he demanded, and it did, but it kept the tip inside him, pulsing gently and puffing air and liquid into his passage, a gentle stretching that wasn’t at all unpleasant, “Get th… uh… oh…” he felt the thing inside his balls again, vibrating and wriggling and Jesus Christ he wanted to shoot his load all over that slimy little fucker, wanted to cream so hard it shot outta him like the jizz that’d follow. “Ohhh…” he let out and the thing in his ass began to wriggle deeper, stretching and pushing, suckering his insides as it poured more fluids into him and he soaked them all up hungrily, so slick and sticky and starting to gape that when the tentacle withdrew and another similarly tapered limb joined it at his hole, his body sucked them in with only a little hitch of breath, “Aw fuck yes,” he gasped, remembering he at least had _some_ control over his body, he moved his arms, feeling for more of those limbs, thicker ones, finding the first that had invaded his mouth and one he could see little hints of coppery brown on the barbed suckers of, knowing that had been there too. He stroked them like he’d stroke his cock, rocking his hips as one limb sucked him, two gently fucked him, writhing within his hole to stretch him, he thumbed the tips of the tentacles and as he expected they opened up, sucking his thumbs inside them as he rubbed his fingers along as much length as he could manage with them latched to him. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him, he’d come to fix a fucking panel at the bottom of a stupid tank and now he was… what? Getting fucked he supposed, but he liked this thing, it felt nice, it was so gentle and pushing so deep into him that he kind of never wanted it to stop, he wondered if he could get away with coming back to it. “Hold on there, cowboy, you haven’t even finished,” he muttered, interrupting the last word with a hoarse moan as a third tentacle pushed into his asshole, “Oh… oh fuck… it’s too much,” he gasped, “Fuck,” he felt a new limb across his lips, taking it in like he had before, letting the thick pointed tip of it slide down his loose throat, the whole thing seeming to hum and vibrate against him, filling his mouth and stomach with more sticky sweetness as the three limbs in his ass slid out and he _felt_ the trail of warm slick cloud out behind them. Then he noticed the thing against his back, not the mass bulk of the creature, but something thick and not-quite tentacle like, drooping against him and twitching its flat head up, up, pressing to his gaping hole as he wept that strange, delicious fluid, wiggling until one edge stretched him painfully before the full circumference, like a god damn fist, pushed into his aching rim. He felt tears prick his eyes but the pleasure in his balls, cock, nipples, _mouth_ , were all overpowering, vibrations humming through his body and inclining him to sag uselessly within the creature’s grasp, releasing the sticky tentacles he was holding in favour of staring dopily through the water at something that looked like a window in the far wall. He didn’t focus on it too much, as that huge presence managed to push a solid couple of inches into him, he felt the air push out of him around the limb down his throat and moaned into the water he could somehow breathe in, eyes rolling back as his hips spasmed and he experienced an unfulfilling, dry orgasm, that thing inside his cock so tightly wound in his balls that they couldn’t squeeze up to fire their load out, too solid and heavy with the wriggling tongue.

The limb inside him waited until all the noise around them was a sloshing of water as Faraday’s hips moved, and the long, drawn out moans that seemed to be all he was capable of as pleasure and the pain of not being able to come rippled through him. As it pushed deeper into him, his legs spread of their own volition and he found himself trying to shift in the water to accommodate more of it, the limb in his mouth slipping free to let him moan and beg and plea to the creature.

“Please, I need it,” he panted, bubbles flooding from his nose and mouth, expression hazy as something shifted in him and he bucked frantically on it, so desperate to come but stopped by the full body assault this creature had locked him into. He moaned and moaned as it pushed deeper into him, his stomach distending slightly where it pushed his limits, stuffing him so impossibly full that he thought if it kept going he’d be able to taste it at the back of his throat. “Ohhh… ohhh yeah… c’mon… fuck me…” he moaned and it seemed to narrow then pulse fat again, narrow then fat, throbbing inside him over and over, not fucking him exactly, but stretching him, the constant motion hammering his prostate but god he still just. C _ould. Not. Come._ “Please, I gotta come, I gotta, I’m gonna fucking die,” he whined, moving a hand to the tentacle on his prick, squeezing it and feeling it squeeze his cock in response, the narrow tongue within him vibrating with the touch and making his body twitch in sheer pleasure but it was starting to _hurt_ now, he was so fucking desperate and the thing inside him felt _so good_. “C’mon!” he whined again, feeling his asshole squeeze around the invading limb, “I gotta cooome,” he felt like a child begging here, but he needed it so bad he might black out, and the creature seemed to realise this, releasing the little suckers from his swollen nipples and no longer touching his balls, externally at least, trying not to over stimulate him.

He felt the limb inside him _shudder_ , it convulsed so hard that he physically jerked around on it, feeling his stomach bloat as searing heat coated his insides and the limb withered out of him, spurting its seed so violently that the water clouded with white all around him. He could taste it in the liquid, hot and salty and not at all like the goo he’d so hungrily sucked down, but he wanted to taste it pure, wanted to suck that big flared head into his mouth and drink everything it had, but the tongue slithered its coil from his balls and they tightened so hard it _hurt_ , the limb on his cock sucking harder now as he finally screamed out his pleasure and shot the biggest load of his _life_.

 

He woke up naked on the floor of the cube, his cock in a rhythmically sucking sheath, his cream filling the pipe as wave after wave of orgasm shook him; he could feel his asshole twitching and gaping but aside from the tight transparent sheath there wasn’t another thing in there. He looked blearily at his skin, there were no marks, no sucker imprints, no scratches, his mouth tasted sweet but not coppery, and he _ached_ , he ached like he’d just been railed by… well by a weird deep sea multi-pus. “What…” he coughed, throat feeling raw from the limbs that had fucked into him but didn’t seem to have existed, “What happened?” he asked dumbly, looking up and seeing Bogue sat there, legs spread, cock out and sated in his hand, a bleary look on his face.

“You just experienced something nobody else has,” Bogue panted, “And it was _glorious_ ,” he chuckled, the hand not holding his cock moving to his data pad, bringing up two parallel images on the window between them, one where Faraday was suspended in the cube, the sucker on his dick milking him, writhing and moaning, nipples hard and swollen from abuse that didn’t seem to be happening, asshole stretching around _nothing_. The other, he was in the warm, erotic embrace of an incredible beast, its huge cock pushing into his asshole as its tentacles lavished him with attention, his movements were the same, his _sounds_ were the same, he had experienced all that, but none of it had even been _real_. He felt _lost_ , confused, he didn’t understand, he wanted those warm limbs around him, wanted to suck those tentacles and that huge cock into his mouth and anus, he didn’t _want_ to be in a cube having his seed sent off through a tube to god only knew where.

“You look upset,” Bogue noted, “Is this not what you signed up for?” he gestured and Faraday sniffled audibly, mumbling something, “What? Speak up boy,” he asked, a smirk spreading on his face, he’d heard exactly what Faraday had said. Faraday’s cheeks burned and he blinked away confused tears, not quite meeting Bogue’s gaze as he repeated himself.

“I want to go back in…”


End file.
